A Mirage or Not
by sapphirechamp
Summary: Doctor Young is back with a new mirage but what is it he wants with Ash and what is with the new companion who knows every thing about them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own pokemon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Mirage or not chapter 1

Narrorator: After becomeing the Battle Fronter champion Ash and his friends are one their way home.

"I can't wait to be home." Ash said excited about his win and to see his mom again. " Pika!" Pikachu said also excited." Just think will be able to see mom and dad soon too Max." May said. " Yeah it will be great!" Max said. " Blastoise watergun!" could be heard in the distance. "What was that?" May asked. "It sounds like someones battleing or practicing out here," Brock said. "I say we check it out." Ash said then ran of towards the sound with the others right behind him. They found a girl practicing with a Blastoise ( an: It's the charcter from firered and leafgreen.). Brock thougt it be time to do his normal lines. He grabbed her hands (as he usuly dose) but before he said anything the girl yelled "Back of creep!" and moved her hands. Then she noticed the others and gasped in glee. She ran up to them and said "Your Ash Ketum! I can't belive I get the chance to meet you!". Everyone was surprised espacially Ash. " And your May, and Max. Then that means... Ah !" She said shocked.

She bowed in apologie " I'm soo sorry Brock. It's just I didn't reconize you and I don't like people interupting my training." She said apologitic. " It's really okay." Brock said. "By the way who are you and how do you know who we are?" May asked " It is kinda strange." Max added. "Oh right how rude of me." the girl said. " I Star and this is Blastoise." the girl named Satar said. " Blas!" The Pokemon said. "oh Ash." Star said. "Yeah." Ash said. " Mind if I your atougraph?" She asked pulling out an aoutograph book. " I'm your biggest fan." Star said. Everyone sweatdroped. " Uhh, sure." Ash said while giveing a shake laugh. " Oh thank you." Star said. " Oh, May I think you are a great codinater." Star said smileing. "You really do?" May asked. " Um-hm. I know talent when I see it. I'm a codinater myself." Star said. " Did you ever compete in the Grand Feastavil?" Max asked. " Yeah and won it." Star answered. Everyone was shocked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theres chapter 1 for you. Rember no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Pokemon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Won the Grand Festival ?!" everyone said shocked especially May. " Yeah, back in Hoen." Star said. " So you're a top coordinator." Ash said. " Yes and I'm always on the look for great talent in gyms and contests." Star said. " But that still doesn't explain how you know who the rest of us are." Brock mumbled to himself. " Hey Ash."Star said. " Yeah Star?" Ash said. " Mind if we have a Pokemon battle?" Star asked hopefully. "Of course!" Ash said accepting the challenge. " This will be a 6 no 6 match." Star said determined to win.

" I'll be the referee." Brock said. " Hey Ash I say we make this first round a double battle . What do ya say?" Star said ready to battle. " Sure why not. You can choose first." Ash said eager to win. " Okay. I call on the sun and the moon. Go Espeon and Umbreon!" Star yelled and sent two of her Pokemon with grace. "Okay then I choose Donphan and Corphish!" Ash yelled not knowing the true strength of the Pokemon that wait before him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it what awaits them in the journey read to find out.


	3. battle rages on

Chapter 3

"You can make the first move." Ash said as coky as ever. "Alright then.Espeon psycic and Umbreon faint attack!" Star yelled in pure cofidence." Donpan bubble beam!" Ash said thinking the wrong targets.Then Donphan was in the air by Espeon's psycic and Corpish bieng hit by faint attack." Okay intensify your psycic but don't be to rough when putting him down Espeon." Star said cocky."Corphish! Bubblebeam on Espeon!" Ash yelled a little nevous. "Espeon no! Umbreon leer to stop it!" Star yelled scared for the pokemon."Don't look at it Corphish!" Ash yelled. The Bubblebeam hit and it hit hard while donphan was dropped.Star was shocked" Espeon try to use sunlight." Star said scared. Espeon glowed and some wonds were gone."It worked but barley."Star said to herself but was interupted by :"Donphan rollout and Corphish bubble beam!" Ash yelled taking any and all openigs. "Just wait you guys." Star said calmly then all three closed their eyes and got in sync with each other. " Now Psybeam and Showdoball!" star yelled sure of the out come. The attacks collieded making dust fly every where.Everyone waited in atitiopation the dust cleared it was it was...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keeps ya guessing huh? ;P I kow its short but keeps ya reading.

so leave reviews see ya.


	4. The battle ends an truth revealed

Don't own Pokemon etc. Hey dose any body notice that if you have written a story they won't let you search for another story seriously try it if you haven't.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

it was... it was... a double knockout neither of the sides could believe it. Neither were speaking until finally Star yelled out " So lets move on shall we?" she said with a smirk. " Yeah right.'' is all Ash could manage to say what else could he he was shocked it wasn't the first time this has happened but this time it was different but he couldn't put his finger on it. Star saw this and said " Wow this the first time this as happened. You are as great as they say, Ash." she said sweetly but somewhat harsh. Ash snapped out of and was ready to call out his Pokemon. "Go Aipom!" "Go Vaporeon!" both Ash and Star yelled at the same time.

(Time skip.)

The battle raged on for hours neither side giving in. It awesome to watch yet something was odd about it. They were both to their last Pokemon. "I choose you Blastoise!" Star yelled a little nervous at the way things were going. "Okay I choose you Pikachu!" Ash said a little nervous as well. "Yes, the battle I've been waiting for.'' Star said to herself a little mysteriously. "This battle has gone on long enough!" Star shouted surprising everyone. "It's time to win it Blastoise!!!" Star yelled."Blas!" (translation: right!") Blastoise answered back. "You can go first Ash." Star said smugly. "Right Pikachu Thunderbolt!!" Ash yelled a little angry. "Counter that with a Bubble Beam Blastoise!" Star said knowing what was going happen. They collided in a explosion. " Come on Ash you gotta hit me with your best shot!!" Star said smugly, harsh, and oddly sweetly. Ash was stunned that was the first time anyone has said that everyone else was shocked too. (an: I got the idea from the song "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" I never knew music could be inspirational.) "Time to show them what we can really do, use thunder Pikachu!!" Ash said a little shaken up. " Let it hit you straight on." Star said coolly. "Blas." Blastoise nodded and just stood there. The attack hit straight on and Blastoise wasn't even scratched. " Blastoise its time to finish this, use hydro pump now!" Star said already knowing the 99.9 outcome. "Doge it Pikachu!" Ash yelled in worry for his Pokemon. Star had another smug look on her face. Pikachu dodged the first blast then got hit by the second surprising everyone then they noticed that Blastoise was still using hydro pump contientiously. " I've trained Blastoise to continue its attacks Ash, but now Blastoise stop." Star said calmly Blastoies stopped its attack and Pikachu was defeated, " Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he ran to his Pokemon."The winner is Star ." Brock said stunned and slowly( do to the shock.) every one else remained silent until... "We won Blatoise ha ha you and all the others get a bowl of my Poke block!" "Blas!" Star and Blastoise said rejoicing their win."Oh, Ash is Pikachu OK?"Star asked worryingly. " Uh...I think so." Ash said unsure of the question. "Here let me have a look at it," Star said softly and then took Pikachu. She looked at it very carefully and smiled. "It's OK but lets make it better." Star said then gave Pikachu a massage after she was done Pikachu jumped up ready for anything and said " Pika Pi pikiapi." " Your welcome Pikachu." Star said very VERY sweetly. "How did you know how to massage Pikachu?" Brock asked since he was a breeder. "I learned it in Hoen because my Pikachu was weak." Star said smiling. " You have a Pikachu?" Ash asked. " Yeah, I named her Peach." Star said happily. " Peach?" everyone said wonderingly." Yeah if you can give me a minute I'll show you her." Star said cheerily she said looking through her poke balls. "Ah, here it is. Peach come on out!" Star said. Then a Pikachu came out but it was different. It had a 'V' shape tipped tail and heart shaped cheeks which made it very cute plus it had a blue bow on one of its ears and tail complementing it nicely."This is Peach." Star said "Oh it's so cute!" May exclaimed looking at the pikachu."Thank you May I worked really hard to train her."Star said enjoying the complement. " Wait! How can you have more than six Pokemon with you? And tell us how you know who we are ." Brock exclaimed scaring everyone except for Star."That's easy, I see Ash and May on TV all the time. and I know Max from when I went to Petalburg. And I know you by TV and the Pwetercity gym." Star said calmly." What about Pokemon?" Brock asked again. "Huh,Peach is a very special Pokemon ,you see. The lab was been attacked by Team Rocket's Butch and Cassidy. So I got a permit to keep her with me." Star said in a somewhat sad tone. "Her?" Ash said wondering what she meant. "Yeah Peach is a girl." Star said happily. " How can you tell?" May asked wondering the same thing." Oh truth is I can talk to Pokemon." Star said very cheerfully."What?!" everyone exclaimed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there it is and it's even longer. Yay! Well until next time. Chou.


	5. secrets and shock

i am sooooo sorry i haven't updated in forever. I have been **BUSY**. anyways here we Go!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Mirage or Not Chapter 5**

"What?!" everyone eccept Star screamed. "That's the truth." Star said calmly as possible. " But how?" Ash asked her a little freaked out along with the others." Well I grew up in a house surrounded with Pokemon." she answered. ' But I don't know why I understand them." she added on. " Well no matter which way you look at it, it is really cool." Max said the others agreed with him. " Thanks a lot of people find it weird. Oh! You guys wouldn't happen to need a place to stay would you?" Star said/ asked. The others looked at her confused then looked up and saw how late it was. " Man, I didn't notice how late it was getting." Ash said. "Well if you guys need a place to stay I have a camp not to far from here." Star offered. " I think we all would be glad to take you up on that offer." Brock said kindly and accepting. " Great follow me." Star said smiling and lead the way to her campsite.

When they all arrived to the campsite Ash and his friends were shocked. The site was near a crystalline lake on was quaint and home like on the feelings it gave of. " Welcome to my camp." Star said very Very cheerily. " It looks amazing it is the most perfect campsite I have seen!" May exclaimed with stars in her eyes. " Thanks. I was looking for a place to train my water Pokemon in their natural habitat, be able to relax, and give the others a place to play." Star said calmly. "Well it sure looks like you picked the perfect spot." Brock said impressed. " Thanks, Brock l think we should go to bed. Boys in one tent girls in the other." Everyone agreed said goodnight and went to bed.

(Later that night)

While everyone was sound a sleep Star was wide awake. " Star reporting in, sir" Star whispered into the device on her wrist.( an: this whole conversation will all be quite.) " Is everything going as according as planed?" a mysterious voice asked. " Yes, There are no malfunctions in any of the programs, and I have Ash and his friends here with me at my campsite." Star replied. " you remember what to do next?" the voice questioned. " Yes, Trick them and bring them to you all the while keeping my identity a secret, I will not fail." Star answered finishing the conversation.

The morning was bright and cheerful as everyone woke up. When Ash and the gang woke up Star had made breakfast for everyone. " Wow! did you do this all by yourself Star" Ash asked surprised as were the others. " Yup. And don't worry it wasn't any trouble I do this all the time." Star said simply. After everyone ate their breakfast they all thought about moving out. "Hey were are you guys headed?" Star asked the gang. " We're going to Pallet town until we can all go to our own homes." May answered. _'Perfect' _" Hey I know, I know a short cut to Pallet from here if you want I could show the way." Star offered. " Huh, but don't you need to be somewhere?" Max asked. " Me? No, I'm taking a little break and it would be nice to visit my home." Star answered smiling. " Alright, then if you're sure." Brock said. _' Just as I expected'_Star thought and smirked deviously to herself. " Hey wait a minute...." Star jumped at these words.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so who think they knows what happened? guess and if you get it right you get it right. :P. see ya till next time


End file.
